Back Here
by Princess Blade
Summary: ~_~ Another work of Dorothy/Quatre...my usual fluff put into a songfic!


Back Here   
(BBMak) 

(Disclaimer --this goes for all my other fics--: All characters aren't mine, and this is only for the sole purpose of entertainment) 

(Author's Note: Also, after hearing this on TRL, and reading the lyrics, I knew this song fit my most favorite couple!! ^_^ Please enjoy!) 

Key::   
==song lyrics   
()==character thoughts   
~~~~~ 

Baby set me free   
From this misery   
I can´t take it no more   
Since you ran away   
Nothing´s been the same   
Don´t know what I´m living for 

A young boy stared out the window of his room from his bed. The depression came back, and he clenched his eyes to hold back his pain. Ever since the incident on Libra, time for him passed painfully slow. He didn't know why, but he had a small idea. Her icy blue eyes, the flowing hair, and slender figure was always in his mind since then. 

("It's been almost a year,") He reflected, wrapping his arms around himself. ("and I...I...miss her so much...that it hurts.") 

Here I am so alone   
And there´s nothing in this world I can do 

After she stabbed him, he knew that she was just as lonely as him. The little "gesture" was only a way for her to release her torment and sadness, he thought. Just as Trowa carried him off, his eyes lulled back to her, and his heart wrenched at the sight of her crying. However, he was quite happy for her, for she was able to cry freely again. Still, he regretted not being able to hold and comfort her. 

Until you´re back here baby   
Miss you, want you, need you so   
Until you´re back here baby   
There´s a feeling inside   
I want you to know   
You are the one and I can´t   
Let you go 

("Dorothy,") He thought, rising from his bed, ("please let me...") A small tear fell from his eye, ("...let me care for you...")   
***   
At almost the same time, she was walking alone on the streets. Her mind strayed from the colorful shop windows, and onto the sight of many couples walking hand in hand. She almost felt tears well up in her eyes, for she wished she could experience the emotion that never existed through her life. 

"Love..." The word escaped her mouth with a tinge of sadness following. Her head immediately jerked away from the image, and she walked on, not caring where she was going, ("I'll never find that wretched emotion...never! If it wasn't for him...") She stopped and let the wind carry her thoughts. The memories of her stabbing him kept recurring every night, as if it was telling her to go back and accept him. ("Quatre...why did you say I was kind? Why...") She found herself trembling, ("Why...do you care so much?") 

*** 

So I told you lies   
Even made you cry   
Baby I was so wrong   
Girl I promise you   
Now my love is true   
This is where my heart belongs 

His hand fell near the spot where a small scar used to be, the spot where she stabbed him with that fencing foil. That same time, he told her she was kinder than himself, but she never believed him. He knew she was denying the fact, for he pierced her soul right then with his compassionate words. All he was trying to do was help her, but she didn't know how to handle the kindness of another person. Then, the tears fell down her face... 

("I hope she understands...my words...my feelings...") He stretched out and walked to his window. His eyes looked into the distant horizon, ("...Wherever you are, I'm there protecting you, holding you, and...")He breathed in deeply before he said the next words, ("...and loving you, Dorothy...") 

'Cause here I am so alone   
And there´s nothing in this world I can do   
Until you´re back here baby   
Miss you want you need you so... 

He leaned against the smooth glass, his forehead absorbing the cool sensation it emitted. A hand came up, and came into contact with the window, and slowly fell back down...along with the tears that followed... 

***   
...Until you´re back here baby   
There´s a feeling inside   
I want you to know 

She stopped, clutching her hand near her heart, "Quatre...is that your...pain...?" 

Dorothy sighed, and hung her head low, not knowing what that particular feeling was. She wasn't upset at all, but she felt as if a spark of electricity went up her spine. Its impact almost sent her flying, but hit her very hard...in the sense that something needed to be fixed, and she had to do it herself. 

You are the one... 

("This feeling...my heart...my soul...all those tears I've kept inside...") She looked into the clear skies above and a renewed sense of determination filled her. ("Quatre...you...and me? I...") Dorothy shook her head in disbelief, ("I did need you this whole time...you are...the one whose arms will always catch me...my shoulder to cry on...my life...") 

...and I can´t...   
...let you go... 

"I understand it now," Dorothy said to herself, smiling. However, she wasn't sure how to face him. She knew he was understanding, but would he still be the same one she faced on Libra? Dorothy took a step further and decided to see for herself. 

*** 

And I wonder   
Are you thinking of me 

"Dorothy..."   
"Quatre..." 

'Cause I´m thinking of you   
And I wonder... 

"I'm here..."   
"I'm coming..." 

...Are you ever coming back in my life... 

"Where are you?"   
"Will you be there?" 

'Cause here I am so alone   
And there´s nothing in this world I can do 

"I need you...and it hurts without you..."   
"I'm sorry...Quatre...for the pain I caused you, but now, will you accept me?" 

*** 

Quatre froze when he saw someone outside the gates of his home. The figure seemed vaguely familiar to him. All he could make out was a long strip of hair being carried by the wind, and a pair of perfectly straight legs. He paused for a few seconds, then flew down the stairs and out the door... 

Dorothy thought she lost her way, but the huge shadow over her head told her differently. She turned around, and stared at the huge brick building. Running to the gate, she looked up again to see if he was there, watching for her. However, she waited for a long while, and she hung her head in defeat. 

Until you´re back here baby   
Miss you want you need you so 

She turned away from the brick mansion, ("So much for that...all that for nothing...he probably forgot about me by now...") 

Until you´re back here baby   
There´s a feeling inside   
I want you to know 

Quatre increased his pace, for he just saw her turning away from the gates. ("No! Just a few more seconds....") He finally got to the door, tore it open and kept running. 

"Dorothy! Wait!" He yelled, opening the door in the gate, "Don't leave!" 

She just stood there, staring at him as if he was a ghost from the past, "You're here..." 

"Of course I'm here," Quatre snickered, running a hand through his hair. "I was well...you see..." 

Dorothy shook her head, "You don't need to explain. I was probably doing the same thing you were." 

"Waiting and hoping?" He questioned, taking a step toward her, "That is, waiting for a miracle to happen?" 

She didn't know what made her do it, but she felt compelled to do so. Her bottom lip trembled, and she ran into his arms, "I'm sorry...forgive me for everything I did to you! I stabbed you, left you alone and made you worry about me. You really don't deserve me!" 

"No, Dorothy," He whispered into her ear, stroking her back and hair at the same time. "nothing wrong happened between us. So, you don't have to apologize for anything." 

"But-" 

He silenced her by embracing her tighter, "Just let it all out. Remember, I'm always open for you." 

So, she cried more...for herself, him, and how horrible her life had turned out. Quatre continued holding and comforting her. 

You are the one... 

"Quatre," She said, looking up from his shoulder. "I..." 

He gently tilted her face up, so he could see her better. Quatre wiped the tears away, and cupped her face with his hands. Dorothy brought her hands to gently hold his wrists as more tears, of joy, followed. He brought in his face to hers, and they kissed. Once getting into the sensation, Dorothy wrapped her hands around his neck, and Quatre held her by the waist. 

...and... 

They parted, and stared at each other. 

"Dorothy, I love you...I never stopped loving you...never have, never will." He admitted, embracing her again. 

"I shouldn't have doubted you, Quatre," added Dorothy. "I love you too." 

The sun was beginning to set, and Dorothy and Quatre's lips met again. This time, both knew they wouldn't be separated again... 

...I can´t let you go... 

*** 

Author's Ending Note: 

~_~ another sappy fanfic by yours truly. However, I hope you liked it! 

Comments and Suggestions:   
ai_tenshi_yuri@excite.com   
rocket_girl_musashi@yahoo.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
